B.A.P - Punch
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Punchright|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Mini Álbum:' One Shot *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance, Hip Hop, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Febrero-2013 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización Yeah return to battle field Pay attention everybody Hey, my fellaz, take a look around Everyday strugglin’, ready to rumble Ay, ladies & gentleman Follow the leader, B.A.P! Hit it yo bring it on Gil irheotdago pogihal il eopda Gomangomanhan sangcheoneun naege gieo get down Insaengui kkokdaegieseo oechyeo nan Round the clock kkaeuchyeobwa Nan dasi ireona Yokdo ssibeomeongneun ijakdo san kingkong Da naege deombyeo seda nan ajikdo nal baraboneun ne geu nunbitteul soge geureon geokjeong ttawin jiwojugil sseureojiji ankesseo, teumeul boyeojujin ankesseo Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Get’em up, get’em up, get’em up high) Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Hit’em up, hit’em up, hit’em up) Err! Err! Errbody burn! (Burn it up, burn it up, burn it up ho!) Nalgaereul pyeo! Da sorichyeo! Make it loud! Ijen irheobeoryeotdeon nareul chatgesseo Don’t need a mayday, dwireul boiji ma (Jakku babocheoreom gulji ma) Nayakhan moseup, jeoldae boiji ma (Du beon dasin mureup kkurchi ma) Naege himi dwaejullae nareul jikyeobwa jullae Majimak kkeutkkaji mideojugil Naneun deo jalhagesseo boran deusi ireonagesseo Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Get’em up, get’em up, get’em up high) Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Hit’em up, hit’em up, hit’em up) Err! Err! Errbody burn! (Burn it up, burn it up, burn it up ho!) Nalgaereul pyeo! Da sorichyeo! Make it loud! Ijen irheobeoryeotdeon nareul chatgesseo Moduga buri buteun maraton kkeunhimeobsi barago Dagaon gapareun gyedandeureun musihago Sara got geuge neowa naui chairago Nan swil teum eobsi gyesokhaeseo dallindago Ijen jom injeonghae chawoni dareun title Kibodeuwa maikeuneun cheonji chaiya Naireul geokkuro meokji ma urideureul taireul Gwonhaneun amudo eobseo neukkyeo i keun gaebui chaireul Sesange ppuryeodaeneun gasadeureun nideuregen hangsang surprise Ay, hold up, hold up One more time, make some noise! Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Get’em up, get’em up, get’em up high) Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Hit’em up, hit’em up, hit’em up) Err! Err! Errbody burn! (Burn it up, burn it up, burn it up ho!) Nalgaereul pyeo! Da sorichyeo! Make it loud! 'Español' Sí, de vuelta al campo de batalla Presten ateción todos Hey, mis seguidores, miran a su alrededor Todos los días son intensos, listo para la pelea Ay, señoritas y caballeros Sigan al líder, ¡B.A.P! Tómalo, eres de ahí No hay necesidad de rendirte solo porque perdiste tu camino Todas las pequeñas cicatrices se postran Ante mí – abajo Grito desde la cima de mi vida Gira el reloj – despertaré Y me levantaré de nuevo Puedo masticar los comentarios negativos, como King Kong de Yijak-do Ven y pelea conmigo, todavía soy fuerte Dentro de tus ojos que están mirándome Por favor, borra esas preocupaciones inútiles No caeré no mostraré ningún espacio en blanco Err! Err! Todos golpeen! (Levántenlos, levántenlos, levpantelos muy alto) Err! Err! Todos golpeen! (Derrúmbelos, derrúmbelos, derrúmbelos) Err! Err! Todos ardan! (Acábenlos, acabenlos, acabenlos) ¡Extiende tus alas! ¡Gritalo fuerte! ¡Hazlo ruidoso! Ahora encontraré a mi yo perdido No hay necesidad de un Mayday, no mires atrás (Deja de actuar como un tonto) No muestres jamás tu debilidad (No te arrodilles de nuevo jamás) ¿Serás mi fuerza, vas a cubrirme la espalda? Cree en mi hasta el final Seré el mejor me levantaré para mostrarselo a todos Err! Err! Todos golpeen! (Levántenlos, levántenlos, levpantelos muy alto) Err! Err! Todos golpeen! (Derrúmbelos, derrúmbelos, derrúmbelos) Err! Err! Todos ardan! (Acábenlos, acabenlos, acabenlos) ¡Extiende tus alas! ¡Gritalo fuerte! ¡Hazlo ruidoso! Ahora encontraré a mi yo perdido Todos están mirando sin fin el maratón del desastre Ignorando las escaleras empinadas que se acercan Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Yo sigo corriendo sin tiempo para descansar Ahora reconozco que mi título está en un nivel diferente La diferencia entre un teclado y un micrófono es grande No al revés la edad nadie tiene el derecho de amonestarnos ¿Sientes esta gran diferencia? Las letras que esparcimos a lo largo del mundo es siempre una sorpresa para ti Ay, espera, espera Una vez más, ¡haz algo de ruido! Err! Err! Todos golpeen! (Levántenlos, levántenlos, levpantelos muy alto) Err! Err! Todos golpeen! (Derrúmbelos, derrúmbelos, derrúmbelos) Err! Err! Todos ardan! (Acábenlos, acabenlos, acabenlos) ¡Extiende tus alas! ¡Gritalo fuerte! ¡Hazlo ruidoso! 'Hangul' Yeah return to battle field Pay attention everybody Hey, my fellaz, take a look around Everyday strugglin', ready to rumble Ay, ladies & gentleman Follow the leader, B.A.P! Hit it yo bring it on 길 잃었다고 포기할 일 없다 고만고만한 상처는 내게 기어 get down 인생의 꼭대기에서 외쳐 난 Round the clock 깨우쳐봐 난 다시 일어나 욕도 씹어먹는 이작도 산 Kingkong 다 내게 덤벼 세다 난 아직도 날 바라보는 네 그 눈빛들 속에 그런 걱정 따윈 지워주길 쓰러지지 않겠어, 틈을 보여주진 않겠어 Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Get’em up, get’em up, get’em up high) Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Hit’em up, hit’em up, hit’em up) Err! Err! Errbody burn! (Burn it up, burn it up, burn it up ho!) 날개를 펴! 다 소리쳐! make it loud! 이젠 잃어버렸던 나를 찾겠어 Don’t need a mayday, 뒤를 보이지 마 (자꾸 바보처럼 굴지 마) 나약한 모습, 절대 보이지 마 (두 번 다신 무릎 꿇지 마) 내게 힘이 돼줄래, 나를 지켜봐 줄래 마지막 끝까지 믿어주길 나는 더 잘하겠어, 보란 듯이 일어나겠어 Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Get’em up, get’em up, get’em up high) Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Hit’em up, hit’em up, hit’em up) Err! Err! Errbody burn! (Burn it up, burn it up, burn it up ho!) 날개를 펴! 다 소리쳐! make it loud! 이젠 잃어버렸던 나를 찾겠어 모두가 불이 붙은 마라톤 끊임없이 바라고 다가온 가파른 계단들은 무시하고 살아 곧 그게 너와 나의 차이라고 난 쉴 틈 없이 계속해서 달린다고 이젠 좀 인정해 차원이 다른 title 키보드와 마이크는 천지 차이야 나이를 거꾸로 먹지 마 우리들을 타이를 권한은 아무도 없어 느껴 이 큰 갭의 차이를 세상에 뿌려대는 가사들은 니들에겐 항상 surprise Ay, hold up, hold up One more time, make some noise! Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Get’em up, get’em up, get’em up high) Err! Err! Errbody punch! (Hit’em up, hit’em up, hit’em up) Err! Err! Errbody burn! (Burn it up, burn it up, burn it up ho!) 날개를 펴! 다 소리쳐! make it loud! 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop